The Proposal Oblivion
by amysmith47
Summary: A bit AU, other view on what would've happened that night... set after 8x23! Will eventually catch up to the show (not spoiled)
1. Chapter 1

I'm back! I've been thinking about this for a while now and here's the first chapter!

This one is dedicated to fifty and hook for making me write again!

Reviews are ALWAYS welcome

xxA

* * *

"Can you believe it's been 5 years since our first date?"

"Well, I actually can.. you know… Eidetic memory?"

"It's a figure of speech Sheldon!"

"I know… How about we resume what we were just doing?! He looked at her expectantly

"You know I love you and our make out sessions but I have to go home earlier tonight"

"What? Why?" He had a sad look on his face but Amy knew she had to be strong and couldn't stay there

"I have an early start tomorrow even though it's Saturday. I have a new study starting tomorrow and I need to get some rest and get my paperwork done before it"

He looked somewhat hesitant and she hate lying to him but in that very moment it was for the best, her head wasn't clear and being around him, on that couch kissing like teenagers, was not helping at all.

"What if…" You could see he was searching for a reason to get her to stay "You stay over tonight?" He was negotiating now

"Sheldon, we're not making another fort and there's no way I'm sleeping on the couch with such a big day tomorrow!"

She took a deep breath; trying to get some space from the man she loves was being much more difficult than she initially thought.

"That wasn't what I was suggesting; my suggestion was that we shared my bed…" He looked both exciting and scared and she looked surprised.

"Sheldon, I love you and any other day I would've said yes but not today"

"Oh alright, don't worry" He discretely checked his pocket to check if the ring was still there and took a deep breath when he realized it was.

She got up from her spot, gave him a quick kiss and in a matter of seconds, she was out of the door.

Sheldon stood there in shock at what happened; his plans to propose had just gone down the drain.

Leonard and Penny were over at 4B so he had the apartment to himself. He took the ring from his pocket to admire the ring and said "it's really beautiful" out loud to himself. In that moment he decided what he was going to do: he was going to her house and propose.

Quickly wrote a note to Leonard and went to catch the bus when he realized Leonard's car keys were still in the apartment, so he decided to drive.

It took him around 10 minutes to get there by car. He sat in the car for a few minutes trying to gather himself, what he was about to do was going to either make or break him. If she said yes he'd be the happiest man alive, if she said no he had no idea what to do next.

He opened the door and stepped out, he knew the code to her apartment door so he quickly got in front of the apartment 314 but before he knocked on her door he heard her talking to someone, he wasn't the type of person to listen to conversations but what got his attention was the mention of his name.

"No honey look, I don't think I can do this anymore"

Honey?! He had never heard her call anyone honey! Who is she talking to?

"I'm tired. I just left his apartment and I had to get out of there quickly; my mind is going at 100 mph! It's been 5 years and what we've been through I think I deserve more, I've had enough"

His nerves have reached a dangerous level

"No honey, come by my place tomorrow, we can have a day like we used to! Just us! Yes, I love you too!"

That was it.

*knock knock knock*

He heard her getting up from her couch and unlocking the door.

"Sheldon…"

The sight in front of him felt like a punch in the face.


	2. Chapter 2

this chapter is dedicated to someone who holds a very special place in my heart, my cousin Penny. for some reason she accepts and likes my fangirling side and she is incredibly supportive. to Penny, thank you for always staying by my side, even when I get annoying and the volume of my voice gets too high... I love you.

to everyone who takes time to read this i thank you from the bottom of my heart, reviews, good or bad, are welcome!

xxA

* * *

Her eyes were red as if she had been crying.

"Hello Amy"

She stepped aside to allow him to enter her apartment.

"Hum.. Hello.. Is everything alright?"

"I don't know, you tell me! Have you finished the call with the guy you were on the phone with?"

"What?" He wasn't making any sense

"You heard me! Who are you cheating on? Me or him? I never thought you would do this!" He looked mad

"What are you talking about?" She was both sad and confused

"I heard you calling someone honey on the phone! You can't deny it!"

"Did you hear everything?"

"Most of it!"

"Sheldon, that is wrong on so many levels! You can't do that!"

"You didn't answer me. Who is he?"

"Why would you even think that there's a guy?"

"Penny calls Leonard 'honey' all the time and yet I had never heard you call anyone such a loving name, not even me"

"So?!" She was now very mad and decided to overlook the 'not even me' comment.

"So what? I want an answer. Who is he?"

"How dare you think I would cheat?" He knew he hit a soft spot

"Well?"

"Well nothing! There's no guy! Just you!"

"Then who was that?"

"Sheldon you cannot eavesdrop on my conversations!"

"So you've said…"

"It doesn't matter who that was, I love you but it's none of your business who I talk to! You should trust me enough to know I'm faithful"

All this conversation was making her far too emotional to be able to talk rationally so instead of getting her usual wine glass she grabbed the 'big guns': black vodka, her favourite. Sheldon was looking at her shocked, vodka? He had only seen her drink wine or cocktails but pure vodka? Never. She filled a wine glass with black vodka almost till it was full, that was around 30cl of pure vodka in her hands.

She took a sip and awaited for his response.

"I am your boyfriend, I should know about everyone you talk to! I should've met everyone by now!"

She drank a big amount of it, she knew where they were heading and it was far from pretty.

"Are you serious?"

"I am!"

She cleared her throat like she was about to give a lecture.

"Alright, let's begin then.."

"Begin what?" He was now afraid, he hadn't seen the cool look on her face in years.

"You said you should've met everyone in my life by now correct?"

"Yes"

"In the 5 years we have been dating you have refused to accompany me to 3 family affairs, there have been many more that I didn't even bother mentioning to you."

 _Point Fowler._

"Alright" Now he was very very scared

"Who's a part of my family? How many more besides me?" She had a fierce look in her eyes

"2, your mother and your father"

"Not true."

"What? But that's it!" He looked terrified

"Besides my loving parents I have a brother and a sister"

"What?" Shocked didn't even come close to what he was feeling in that moment

"That's right, I have a sister that's one year older than me and a brother twelve years younger"

"But you never mentioned them to me!"

"I have, once or twice during our conversations, you just don't listen to me most of the time. You're too absorbed in your world that you didn't listen to what I had to say. Plus, one of the gatherings I asked you to come with me was my sister 's birthday party."

"I didn't know! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Sheldon, if I had told you I had siblings would it have made any difference?"

"No."

"I know. You didn't want to go and that wouldn't have changed with me saying whose party it was. Want me to continue?"

"Hum…" He was lost, no words were coming out of his mouth.

She finished her glass and went to the kitchen to refill it.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Don't you think you've had enough to drink?"

"Not with what's about to happen."

Uh Oh…

* * *

Author's note : i gotta keep you all hanging somehow... xxA


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean with 'what's about to happen'?"

"You'll see" She knew the fight they had started and she was going to finish it.

"Alright" He was hesitant.

"I have a sister name Athena and a brother named Michael."

"Why haven't I met them yet?"

"If I told you I wanted you to meet them you would've found some way to escape it like always… Does that sound like you?"

"It actually does but…" She raised her hand to make him stop talking, she wasn't done yet.

"I have several pictures in plain sight. A few in my bedroom, but since you've never gotten in there and quoting you 'never will' those are out of the question; I have one in my refrigerator, one next to my computer and one in my lab"

"Amy…" She knew he was reacting to the bedroom comment but she decided to overlook it and carry on but not before she took another sip of her glass; Sheldon was sitting on the couch and Amy was starting to be light headed so she decided to sit too, but in the opposite end of it.

"I don't care you haven't met them, seriously.. why should I?" A tear was rolling down her cheek, as an instinct he raised his hand in an attempt to wipe it with his thumb but her hand caught his wrist and coldly released it.

" I know your family Sheldon, I've met your mother, I've skyped with Missy and Junior and talked on the phone with Meemaw several times, don't get me wrong, I love them, but you didn't even know I had siblings." She was starting to shake

"Amy, I'm sorry" Now he was hurt too

"Don't bother"

"I always do"

"Sheldon, dear, you are wrong. I know you love me, or at least you think or pretend very well that you do, but you simply do not care. I've accepted that years ago." She was gaining her composure back

"You never call me dear" He looked in her eyes and they were red and she was about to cry any second now; he wasn't good either. Dear was such a loving name and he liked it but she was so hurt, the worst of all was she was right.

"Dear is an instinct, but forget it. Sheldon, your jealousy attack was completely uncalled for! For the record, I was on the phone with my sister. She's in town for a few days and I haven't seen her in months"

"Oh… Okay"

"Okay" She took another sip and her mouth was now a very dark green because of the drink

"What did you mean with 'what you and I have been through'?"

"It's personal"

"But I want to know" She got up and what happened next wasn't good

"WELL, I WANT TO KNOW WHY OUR RELATIONSHIP IS LIKE THIS! I WANT TO! I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU ASKED ME TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND. I WANT TO KNOW HOW YOU HAD THE HEART TO LEAVE ME LAST YEAR. I WANT TO KNOW HOW DOES IT FEEL TO KNOW I, AMY FARRAH FOWLER, LOVE YOU BUT YOU, SHELDON COOPER, CLEARLY DON'T. I WANT TO KNOW HOW DOES IT FEEL TO PRETEND LOVE. TEACH ME; IT COULD COME IN HANDY SOME DAY." She was crying but her speech was clear

"I deserved to hear all that and we'll go back to that later but what I really wanted to know was why 'I cant do this anymore'?"

"One second" She grabbed her glass and drank what was left "Alright, I mean it in the literal sense. I have had enough. 5 years and all I could get out of you was a distracted make out session on the couch; I love you but I love me too and I can't do this anymore. I need to take a step back to re-evaluate everything."

"What is there to think about?"

"So many things you're too innocent to even think about"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, we need to call it a night because I need to think"

"Did you lie to me? Back in my apartment, when you told me you had an early day?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I did but I couldn't handle it."

He got up, stood in front of her and that's when he noticed she had changed clothes; instead of a skirt and a cardigan she was now wearing sweatpants and a tank top.

"You could've told me the truth"

"I didn't want to ruin our dinner nor your night."

"I'm leaving now"

"That's a good idea"

"A-alright" After all it was still date night and he lowered his head to kiss her but she turned her head.

"Goodbye Sheldon"

After she closed the door she realized what happened and simply let the tears flow; quickly she grabbed her phone and dialled her sisters number.

"Hey Thea, I know we agreed on meeting tomorrow but do you think you could come over now? I did it"

10 minutes later her doorbell rang.


	4. Chapter 4

'hey little one, what happened?' Athena, or Thea as Amy liked to refer to her, stood in front of her door.

Amy simply hugged her sister and started crying on her shoulder 'I asked for a break and now I don't know what to do'

'Why don't we change, sit on your couch and we can talk about it okay?' She wiped the tears off her face 'Yeah, sure.'

10 minutes later the Fowler sisters were in their PJ sitting on the couch

'Shoot'

Amy took a deep breath before starting to talk

'Okay... Before I start telling you about what happened today you should know about some things that happened a while ago... Around a year and a half ago Sheldon took of; one morning I went over there and he was gone! Our friends told me he said he couldn't cope with all the changes happening at once and needed some air... He didn't say anything to me, like I didn't matter... I almost broke up with him at that time... We talked a few times during those weeks but nothing more, and when he got back he called his best friend, who's name is Leonard, instead of me.. Leonard called and asked if I wanted to go with him and I said yes, then I got there and I was so angry at him! But then he said he didn't call because he didn't want me to think less of him. I think that was what kept my breakup thoughts away.. He was good for a few weeks but then it all started going down again.. He wasn't happy with his work and if I tried to help he'd dismiss me; one of our colleagues, who Sheldon considers his archenemy, asked me for help and I helped! He got incredibly jealous. He said I should only share my math with him and when I told him I did but he didn't look at it twice so he stormed out of my office.' Thea was looking fondly at her sister, she had never seen Amy so hurt 'I tried to help but he never cared... And today I was hoping for a dinner out or something like that but no, we had takeout at his place and ended up making out on the couch like teenagers, I'm not complaining about the last part, I know he's not romantic, never has been and never will but I don't know, I think I deserve some romance!'

'Dear, you did the right thing! Sounds like you haven't been happy for a while'

'Every now and then I had happy days, days I couldn't stop smiling.. Like the prom day, or our Valentine's Day trip...' She smiled fondly at those memories

'I'm sorry Amy, asking for time/breakups are always difficult and makes you rethink every single moment of your relationship!' Amy had stopped crying and simply put her head on her sisters shoulder.

'I'm in the mood for a cake.. And movies!'

'Everything you want Amy! Brownies?'

'NO! Everything BUT brownies' Thea eyed her sister

'Why not brownies?'

'Long story, will cry if I start and I don't feel like it'

Pe'Honey cake it is'

Amy smiled, her sister made the best honey cake

For the next few hours they talked, ate and watched 'mamma Mia' on tv.

They fell asleep on the couch and woke up the next morning with a knock on the door

*knock knock*

'Thea go open the door'

'No, you go'

'You're closer'

'Fine!'

They were both half asleep but Thea got up and went to open the door

'Yes?'

'Hum, hello, is Amy here?'

'And you are?'

'I'm Sheldon, her boyfriend'

'Amy?' She looked at her sister who looked like she was about to freak out but nodded and Thea allowed him in.

'Sheldon what are you doing here?'

'I'm gonna get dressed, I'll be back later'

Sheldon smiled at Thea, thankful for the privacy

'You said you needed time to think!'

'It has been 11 hours' she rolled her eyes

'Well, the lord of the rings trilogy is almost 11 hours long and you called it an eternity'

'That does not apply here! Time Sheldon, I need time! Days, maybe weeks!'

'Are you still coming over for dinner tonight?'

'I don't think that's a good idea'

'Everyone would like to meet your sister'

She took a deep breath before answering him

'Fine, order for her the same you order for me'

'Alright'

'I'll see you later, goodbye Sheldon'

'Goodbye' and he headed out the door

Thea returned as soon as she heard the door close

'Did you hear everything?'

'I did'

'Looks like you're meeting everyone at dinner'

Thea smiled at her sister, meeting her friends was one of the few things she wanted to do while she was in town

'For lunch how about some pizza?'

'You are trying to get me fat!' They laughed and called the pizza place, in around 30 minutes their pizza would be there. For the rest of their afternoon they talked about everything from Thea's job to Amy's job while eating their pizza.

At 5:30 they realized they should start getting ready

'Thea I'm gonna grab a shower, do me a favor and pick something for me to wear like you used to'

Thea laughed as she reminded them as teenagers

'Sure thing'

Amy went to the bathroom while Thea went to her bedroom and opened her closet, let's say her sister didn't dress like she used to. She opened the bathroom door and yelled at her sister:

'Amelia where are your clothes?!'

'There' she knew what clothes her sister was talking about

'You know what I mean, where are them?'

'In the giant blue box in there'

'Good girl! Everything?'

'The shoes are in the black one next to it'

'Okay'

While Thea grabbed the boxes she noticed the pictures her sister had framed in her bedroom: a couple of them but the ones that really caught her eye were the photos with Sheldon. One must've been during their fake prom but the other one had both of them staring at each other with a goofy smile on their faces,from the quality it must've been taken with a phone. She snapped a picture of it and forwarded it to their mother and their brother, who had always doubted that their relationship actually existed; within seconds she got a reply from their mother 'I have no idea how you got this but lovely photo, thank you! Your father is speechless and you know how rare that is! Send my love to her.'

Thea smiled at the response, she actually read it with their mothers accent. Their brother had seen it too but only responded with 'get her off those awful clothes PLEASE' to which she laughed out loud and immediately sent a picture of the box with her old clothes 'done and done'.

She had taken all of Amy's clothes out of the box and replaced them in her closet, the old clothes were now in a bag for her to take back home, she always had fun redesigning clothes, it was her secret hobby. For her sister to wear a grey top, a black jacket and her baggy black pants and, of course, her favorite heels: red Louboutins.

Her sister had stepped out of the bathroom with her hair on a side braid, which she knew her sister loved.

'Here. Go get your makeup and finish it like I taught you'

Amy got dressed, rolled her eyes and opened her drawer on her night stand removing a black pouch. Inside she had her entire makeup collection: brushes, lipsticks, eye liners, mascara, foundation and blush. She grabbed her maroon lipstick and put it on, while without her knowledge her sister took a photo of her and sent it to her family's group with the caption 'she's back! We have a hot sister! Lol'

'I'm done' she said as soon as she put on her heels

'How are you feeling?'

'Naked but like the old me, feels weird but good!' She smiled

Thea dressed in a simple blue dress, her style hadn't changed much over the years.

'It's 6:30, ready to go?' Amy put on her old watch and called her sister

'Yes!' She laughed as she carried her heels in her hand, Amy opened the door and Thea put on her shoes and the sisters were out the door.

In the car Amy thought it might be a good idea to give her sister a little introduction

'Look, before you go there a little information:

1-they have never seen me like this, the girls complain about the way I dress but I never told them I actually own all this' she gestured at her clothes '2- Leonard married Penny, the tall blond; 3- Leonard and Sheldon are theoretical physicists at CalTech, Bernadette is a microbiologist, Raj is a Astrophysicist and Howard is an engineer; 4-Howard and Bernadette married last year, Bernadette is the tiny blonde'

'Okay, got it!'

'Good, because we're here'

They stepped out of the car, headed to the building entrance, Amy pressed the code and the two sisters started walking up the stairs. Upon reaching the 4th floor she knocked on the door, she could hear noise from inside and heard someone coming to the door, she told her sister to go first and she would go second.

'Hello Sheldon'

'Hello Athena, welcome to my apartment'

Athena smiled and he allowed her to enter, the noise continued and everyone greeted Thea, Sheldon was looking at them until he heard

'Hello Sheldon'

'Hello Amy'

And suddenly the noise stopped.


	5. Chapter 5

The noise had stopped the second she stepped in front of Sheldon and everyone could see what she was wearing.

'H-h-hello' his voice was shaky, never in the 5 years they had been dating he had seen her in such clothes, and to be honest he didn't know if he hated it or loved it. He stepped aside to let her in but never taking his eyes off her; Leonard had kindly given his seat to Thea to which she smiled. Amy went to sit in her usual place next to Sheldon. Penny was the first one to speak.

'Wow Ames, you look hot' The look she gave her friends could have only been described as a confident as hell look.

'I know but thank you'

'Athena you should come by more often if that makes your sister dress like that' Penny couldn't resist telling her that.

'Please call me Thea and Amy should explain her clothes, not me! But she told me you had tried to get her out of those awful clothes but now they're gone, no worries'

Bernadette giggled and answered

'Amy?' Amy had quietly been eating from her take out box trying not to be noticed, which was, in the very least, impossible.

'Yeah?'

'The clothes! Explain them!'

'Oh hum...' She looked at Sheldon who had been looking at her like a hawk at a prey. 'I have had this kind of clothes in my wardrobe but since I started at the lab I decided to change styles, heels aren't the best to stand up for ours and I'm don't even want to think about ruining my Louboutins'

Penny interrupted Amy's speech and actually spit water all over the table

'Wait, are you telling me those are real?' She looked at her friends with her eyes incredibly open but her answer was simply to put the takeout box on the table and raise her foot so she could see for her own eyes to which she answered with 'wow'.Sheldon was looking at his girlfriend with loving eyes; she looked like she was a completely different person but beneath all that she was the same Amy Farrah Fowler he knew and loved.

'So Thea tell us about what you do?' Howard sensed the tension in the air was so thick you could almost cut it with a knife so he decided to change subjects

'I'm an English literature teacher at BCU'

'I might be mistaken but i don't think it's an easy job, is it?'

'Well, it depends, all depends on how lucky you are with your students! Luckily I have found some students who like this the same way I do, those are the ones that give me joy to work with!'

'Oh really?' Bernadette carried on the topic

'Absolutely, most of my students are interested and you can actually do a couple of fun things with them!'

'That sounds awesome'

Amy had barely said a single word all night and so had Sheldon, neither of them felt like talking.

Usually during dinner their legs would touch in front of the couch, that was a sign that both of them were relaxed but this time Amy had kept her distance so things like that wouldn't happen; she leaned on his shoulder and whispered coldly in his ear 'Stop looking at me like that.'

'Looking at you like what?'

'Stop staring at me, Sheldon. It's weird!'

'I don't know what you're talking about' he tried to play it like he had no idea of what she was talking about but it was far from the truth, he had been staring at her like she was a goddess and if he tore his eyes away she might disappear.

The night went on as usual, neither Amy nor Sheldon said much during that, they mainly talked with Thea. By the end of the night Penny decided to intervene

'Hey Thea want to see some terrible photos of your sister while drunk?'

'Oh yes please!' they both laughed

'C'mon guys, let's go look at our awful pictures!' They all wanted to get away from them so they could talk, and the two of them knew their friends intention; they all went over to Penny's apartment and the 'shamy' finally had the chance to talk.

'You cannot dress like that' Sheldon finally got the courage to say that

'Excuse me?'

'I said you cannot dress like that?'

'Sheldon, you might still be my boyfriend but you cannot tell me what I can or cannot dress.'

'I can'

'You're my boyfriend not the boss of me!'

'But I don't like it'

'But I do, this feels like me again!'

'I likes your old clothes better'

'Because you didn't see this much skin?'

'Exactly' the second the words had left his mouth he realized what he had just said

'Excuse me for showing some skin' she took off her jacket and threw it to the couch, exposing her bare shoulders 'I'm deeply sorry you don't like it'

'Sarcasm?'

'Bingo'

'I didn't mean that!'

'You meant exactly what you said and you know it!'

'You are going out like that and men will look!' His voice raised

'Let them look! They can't touch it! And I don't mind them looking, to be honest!'

'That's exactly what you want! Attention! You are going out and gonna cheat on me and men will stare at what's mine!'

'Jealous Sheldon, never knew it existed in this area...'

'What?'

'You were jealous once in our entire relationship and it was your fault; this time you're wrong. "Stare at what's mine"' she gestures the air quotes 'would imply you would actually look at me, you barely do. I don't go out to get attention, I go out because I like it and because I have fun!'

'I forbid you to go out in such state'

That was it.

'And that, Sheldon, is it. We are done. You will have the termination of the Relationship Agreement in your email as soon as I get home'

She opened the door, knocked on Penny's door and called Thea so they could go home; as soon as everyone left Penny went to check on Sheldon and found him on the couch with his head in his hands

'Oh no' was the only thing she could say at that moment


End file.
